Defining Friendship
by Killkill123100
Summary: So it seems Lucy is having a weird dream every night that she cant remember but when Natsu appears and gets seriously injured in one of them, will her true feelings about her "friend" come to fruition? (Rated M for Future Things To Come!)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IN ANY WAY (Working on it)**

Sup! So this is my first fan fiction that I've done so don't criticize me to much okay? Anyway this is hopefully going to be around the length of like ten chapters give or take depending on how you guys like this one alright? Cool, Enjoy!

(Lucy's POV)

"Ugh" I groaned as I felt the cold floor against my body. It was Dark I could barely see anything in the room I was in. I slowly got up from where I was laying down and I noticed that there were bars in front of me.

"What the?" I tried to push them open but they wouldn't budge. I gave up and looked around when I heard faint footsteps coming towards my direction. I got back up against the wall and tried to grab my keys which of course weren't there.

"Great" I whispered. The footsteps came closer and closer until there was a shadowy figure holding what seemed to be a torch but unlit. He held up the torch and ignited it. The sudden burst of light hurt my eyes so I covered them with my eye but left enough space to see who I was looking at.

"Hello there Lucy, how are you feeling?" he asked with a sadistic voice. I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer him at all. I also didn't recognize him but he was tall and he wore a suit, his hair disheveled.

"Fine, don't want to answer? Then you can stay in here a bit longer" he said putting out the torch and the whole cell went dark again and he started walking away.

"Wait! Who are you!?" I said loud enough for him to hear but he said nothing in return and continued walking away. I lay back down and everything started getting warmer and warmer, until it seemed that my whole body was on fire but the weird thing was it didn't hurt...

"It's so hot!" I whined when I couldn't escape from this warmth that enveloped my whole body. I tried getting up but something held me by the waist and pulled me back down and came closer to me, and the heat intensified a bit. I look down and see that it's an arm hanging on to my waist.

"Huh?" I looked to my right and saw a sleeping Natsu, shirtless only wearing his pants and his scarf. My face turned as red as Erza's hair and I pushed Natsu off the bed and onto the floor to which I received a grunt.

"Natsu, what are you doing in my bed again!" I screamed. He had done this many times before and I don't exactly hate it but he didn't have a shirt on and he had his arm around my waist!

"Argh, Lucy what was that for!? I was having a good dream to!" He pouted while saying it and he had his arms crossed.

"You were shirtless in my bed! And You Had..an...arm around…me" I was confident on the first part but I hesitated around that last Part.

"Oh. Is that all? It's not such a big deal right? We are really close anyway! Right Happy!?" He said "Aye Sir!" Happy came out from one of my drawers.

"GET OUT!" I screamed as I hit Natsu and happy with things that were around my apartment.

"Sorry Lucy!" He said just before leaving with happy out my window. Jeez, that guy, well whatever. Hmm, that dream, what was it? Oh Well I guess it time to hop in the shower and head to the guild hall. I pushed the door and went into my bathroom, thinking about Natsu and his "closeness" with me…

 **Alright that's the first chapter for me people1 Ill update and quick as I can, I hope you liked it, any advice is gratefully accepted and Ill see you next time! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (Working On It!)**

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I haven't done it quicker but I'm here now so here it is! Enjoy!

( _Lucy's POV_ )

I was walking along the river line with Plue by my side thinking of what to do, when I got the idea to follow Natsu to the guild and get a smoothie or something.

 _ **A Couple Minutes Later**_

I open the guild doors and see everybody at tables talking and drinking, you know the way it usually is there.

"Hey Lucy!" I tried to turn around to hear who said that but I was already in a bone-crushing hug that Natsu had decided I needed after what happened this morning. He put my head on his chest near his scarf and I inhaled a breath and it felt… relaxing. ' _He smells like a campfire'… My face flared up as I noticed that he had not let me go yet._

"Get off!" I said struggling with his immense strength to unwrap his arms from my back. He had finally let go and I went to the table to get my smoothie from Mira.

"Hey Lucy! What'cha need?" "A strawberry smoothie please" "No problem" she said as she turned to make my request. 'Sigh, why do I act like that with Natsu Its not like I have a crush on him or something, well I guess that wouldn't be to bad, wait wait wait! What am I thinking!?' I tapped my cheeks a couple of times to get a hold of myself. 'I can't think like that! Plus he wouldn't know the first thing about something like love, he's to dense… right?'

I look to my right and see Natsu having a heated argument with a half naked Gray. I sigh again and that's when Mira came with my smoothie and had noticed that I was staring at Natsu.

"So you have a crush on Natsu huh Lucy!" she said passing me my shake and giving me this weird face with her eyebrows wiggling and everything. My face turns red and I look away as quickly as I could and sipped shake. "What are you ta-talking about!?"

"Hehehehehe" she had snickered at me! This day just keeps getting better and better.

As if on cue, Natsu and happy had come over to me shoving a paper in my face. "Hey Lucy look! It's a 300,000 reward! And all we have to do is beat a couple off bandits that's been messing with this town not far from here!" I scrolled through the paper and he was right! With this kind of money I can pay not 1 but 2 months of rent and still have enough for me to do something for myself!

I stood up "Alright! Let's get to it!" As we headed out the Guild door, Natsu had stopped me and told happy to go on.

"Hey Lucy" "Yeah?" "Here" He handed me a silver necklace with a flame pendent and a small flame had been resting inside. "Press the middle" I moved my hand to do what he had instructed and pressed the middle, the little glass window protecting the flame had opened and the spread over my entire body.

"Natsu! Help!" I quickly reached over and grabbed his shirt and hugged him hoping he would eat the fire before it had injured me but it hadn't. "Hey, calm down. Look" I stepped back and looked at my hands and my body. The fire was warm but not hot and it was colorful. "This fire is connected to me so when you are in trouble and I'm not near activate it and it'll let me know where you are, now close it before I have to relight it."

I had closed it and the flame around me had subsided and resided back in its home in the pendent. "Thanks Natsu." I said with a warm smile on my face. He had blushed and looked away "Ye-yeah! No Problem Luce." And with that we had gone onto the mission.

 **All right Guys! That was Chapter 2 and it was a bit bigger than the last one so I hope you liked it and again any and all reviews are accepted! Next ones coming soon so look forward to it! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (Working On It!)**

 **Alright! Welcome back guys! Here's the third chapter of my little series here, and also this one will be a little bigger than the first 2 did because I'm noticing that they are really small so yeah Enjoy!**

 _(3_ _rd_ _Person)_

Lucy sighed. She and Natsu had been through their entire mission and everything went well, except that Natsu had gone overboard again destroyed something valuable that he wasn't supposed to touch and it came out of their paycheck. Nevertheless it still had been 100 thou or so it was a pretty good outcome. Natsu was gone, out in the woods looking for a pond to fish with happy and Lucy was left alone in their camping spot

 _(Lucy's POV)_

"I can't believe he left me here by myself, does he not care want to do at all? This is so boring" I mumbled to myself. What? I can't help it, even though Natsu is the bonehead of bonehead's he still is the most interesting person I've ever met… wait that came out wrong. What I meant to say that he's entertaining, yeah, yeah that's what I meant nothing more nothing less. I wondered if he would ever come back to camp, it was getting dark and they had been gone for a while now.

"He does remember that I'm here with him right?" Then, the bushes that weren't that far from me had started rustling. "Natsu? Is that you? Hello?" I asked multiple times but to receive no answer just as I thought to leave it some random noise made by the wind, a tiny bunny had popped out of the bush.

"What the" I fell backwards onto my back and started pushing away from it, until I noticed that it wasn't doing anything just sitting there across from me. Then it turned tail and ran away.

I sighed. I got back up from the ground and dusted off my skirt and decided that I was going to look for Natsu and Happy. I tried to go where I think they had left through, and started walking. "Natsu! Happy! Where are you?" I shouted hoping that they would hear. Nothing but crickets. "Great" I said as I continued walking off into the forest.

 _(Meanwhile Natsu's POV)_

"Hey Natsu I think we should head back already, Lushy's probably worried that we haven't come back yet" Happy had said munching on his fish that he had caught.

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's go then!" I said happily as I got up from the edge of the pond and dusting myself off. At the mention of Lucy's name I always remember the times that she had gotten hurt and I wasn't there for her. It got me angry, thinking about all those dirt bags that had hurt her, but it's fine. I always kicked their asses the moment I got there so I guess there's no helping it. I sniff around seeing if I can pick up Lucy's scent and I had found it but what was alarming was that it was very close to where we were and that when I heard her call me and happy.

"Natsu! Happy! Come on guys where are you? " She shouted not so far away from where we were at the time.

"We're over here Lucy!' I shouted back. I quickly went over to the brush and pushed it aside and out came Lucy falling over a root that was coming out of the ground. I put my arms around her and caught her before she had fell but due to me not being ready she took me down to the ground too. "Whoa!"

 _(Lucy's POV)_

I opened my eyes and I found that I was on something soft and it smelled so… familiar. And then I noticed that it was none other than Natsu that was on the floor and me on top of him in such an embarrassing position. I quickly scrambled off of him and on my feet and turned around.

"Where were you guys? You left me at camp all by myself and you sure took your time fishing didn't you?" I said pouting with my arms crossed."Yeah yeah that was my fault I kind of forgot that you were over there. But I was just about to go over there, right Happy?" he said turning his head and motioning his little buddy to him. "Aye Sir!" he said, flying over to Natsu and sitting on his shoulder like a gargoyle.

"Whatever can we just go please?" I turned around and went off to the wall of brush and pushed it apart, trying to go back the way I came.

 _(20 minutes later)(3rd Person)_

Lucy and Natsu were in the tent that they had brought with them at the time, and Lucy was about 6 inches away from an already sleeping Natsu and Happy. She didn't know what to do as she had never actually slept with Natsu before. He had slipped in through her window and into her bed while she was already sleeping through the night and she would find him there the next day. Nevertheless she eventually gave up on being timid as sleep drew her eyes down, and she quietly fell asleep to the slight purr of Natsu snoring.

 _(In Lucy's Dream)_

 _It was nice here. The air was moving slowly and the long swaying grass was rubbing against my legs. It was as it is during a cool summer day, the sun shining beautifully on my skin. That is until everything went black. I couldn't see anything it was dark, and then I noticed that I was in the cell again. It was weird a recurring dream? Well I guess it's not "that" weird but whatever. It was only that my head snapped up when i heard footsteps coming towards me and my cell at an alarming rate with a light following the figure closely. "Lucy!" It was Natsu and he had come for me!_

" _Natsu! I'm here!" I shouted hoping that would help his search for my cell. "I'm coming Lucy!" He shouted back. He appeared at the front of the cell and quickly put his hands to the cell bars and melted them creating a pathway for me. "Natsu!" I threw myself into his arms and hugged him. "I knew you would come for me" Wait what? "I'm here now its okay" he said while petting me. We separated when the person I had seen on the first time I had this dream, was walking towards us clapping his hands._

" _You" Natsu growled at the man, obviously angry beyond comprehension with this guy. He put me behind him and took a fighting stance. "Well Well, little birdy, it seems you have gotten out of your cage haven't you? Oh and you have a falcon of your own to protect you huh. How cute." He said before lighting his hands with a magic circle and charged Natsu as Natsu charged him as well his hands bursting with flames. Before they could collide everything went white…_

 **Alrighty then that's pretty much it guys hope you like it sorry it took a while schools getting pretty heavy with its projects. As always any and all feedback is appreciated and I will see you guys Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (Working On It!)**

 **Well then people I'm back again with another chapter coming straight at you at full force! I've been seeing the views and faves that this fanfiction had been getting so I just want to say thank you guys for the love. Anyways enough sappy stuff, IT'S TIME TO FIGHT I'M FIRED UP!**

 _(In Lucy's Dream)_

 _They came at each other at before they could collide everything went white._

 _The explosion was immense Lucy could feel the heat coming of the collision of Natsu's attack with the other guy's. They stepped back from each other, Natsu relighting his flames and enveloping his whole body with them as he powered up to fight. He was serious. They had captured lucy and he was going to make them pay twice as much. He geared up for his most powerful breath attack he could muster, building as much magic energy as he could to one single point. Lucy backed up from where she was standing, hoping not to get caught up in the gust of flames._

 _Natsu smashed his knuckles together and a big magic circle appeared with a dragon emblem surrounded by flames in it's middle. He sucked in as much air as he could. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He screamed as he cupped his hands together and let out his breath attack against the poor guy. It was massive, Lucy had never seen him put that much energy into one of his breath attacks._

 _It steamed straight toward the other guy and hit him full force. The explosion had over taken everything and the cell and walls started to collapse, the way out of there was still open so Natsu ran over and picked Lucy up and jumped up the stairs as fast as he humanly could. While they were running the fire had lit an explosion barrel that was kept in the ammunition room of the cell and that had exploded as well sending a shockwave after them. Natsu sped up, running faster than he knew he could and with Lucy as his chest looking behind him._

" _Hurry Natsu! It's catching up!" She screamed as she saw the shockwave of nothing but flames sped towards them at a dangerous pace. With that he ran, faster than Jet when he had been in that race with the guild, and that's when Lucy looked ahead and saw light hopefully the end of this long tunnel and looks like to the outside as well. "We are almost… there!" He stretched out the last word as the light came faster and faster._

 _He jumped out, the explosion releasing into the air as they landed onto the ground singed by the flames and pumped full of fresh adrenaline. With Natsu and Lucy catching their breath and laying on the soft grass growing off the floor Lucy looked to her left and saw that Natsu was gasping for air just as much as she was. She looked back up, towards the sky and saw the clouds floating not that far up. She put her hand up and tried to touch it but stopped when she felt a sharp ping go down her spine. She quickly sat up and looked toward the flaming sxit of where she had been, staring at it's flaming mouth. Then out from the flames came laughter and a shadowy figure appeared._

" _No… it can't be" It was him. He had survived the breath attack that Natsu had delivered with all his might and not only that but it had hit him full on. "Did you really think that such a puny attack like that would hurt me? How amusing." His voice was sadistic. He was not only rotten to the core but he was strong, strong enough to either block Natsu's breath attack or fast enough to dodge it. Whatever it was, we had a big problem on our hands and it was getting bigger by the second…_

 _ **(Lucy's Pov)**_

It was a warm morning, waking up by Natsu and his abnormal body heat made it even more warm and then again his chest was even more warm considering that was where I was sleeping! I stiffened more than I knew i could because any movement know could wake him up and he'll see this and think something wrong. But if I didn't do something quick happy could wake up and see this and tease me for eternity with this, the problem was figuring out which one was worse than the other. Then again… I guess it was pretty comfortable, he had grown out of his obnoxious snoring and instead his snoring was now limited to this slight purring or a deep rumble in his chest and for me it was apparently snooze time when I heard this because I was already ready to fall asleep. I slowly put my arounds his chest and snuggled into the crevice of the middle of his ribcage, it was warm… and comforting. It brings back memories of how he had always come to save me when i was caught or in deep problem, he had always been willing to put his life on the line for me and the others. He never showed mercy to his enemies when they hurt me but when he won he was always caring towards me when he got me out of there. Back then, when Gajeel was still with phantom lord, he had caught me and tortured me near death, and when I thought it was over and the final blow was near, he came and saved me. He always does. That's when I noticed that the soft rumblings had stopped and his breathing became normal again. I looked up slowly and saw that he had a neutral look his face with his hands behind his head and his piercing onyx eyes looked through my soul.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I quickly said as I scrambled away and crawled back towards the edge of the tent, and stopped when my back reached up against it. "Hey no problem, I'm happy I could be a suitable pillow for you" He said, quickly sitting up and stretching as far as he could in the small tent and then opening it and walking out. Three seconds he stuck his head back in and motioned me to come on out. I followed his orders and came to a full stand outside.

He took a full breath in and let out a stream of fire from his mouth and turned towards me, "Hey Luce do you think we can start heading out towards home now? Happy wants to give some fish that he caught to Carle again." he said looking back in the tent and finding the Happy was still asleep. "Yeah sure, let me get some breakfast going and once we eat we can get going okay?" I said turning around and going to get pots and pans. " Alright!" he said happily, going back to the tent to wake up Happy.

 _ **(1 Hour Later)**_

Team Natsu was now in the guild, doing what they usually are doing with Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza having a piece of strawberry cake, Cana drinking herself stupid, and everybody else just conversating. Lucy was over at a table conversing with Levy about the novel she was writing on her own spare time. It got dark quickly and the day ended with Lucy going to her house and getting ready for bed.

 _ **(At Lucy's House)**_

"Mmmm, That feels really good." I groaned as the hot bath water relaxed all the muscles that were used in that last mission. I floated in the water, and I then reached for the soap, lathering my entire body from top to bottom in the flowery smelling soap. I rinsed off and got out of the tub wrapped in my towel and opened the door to my bedroom. Closing the door I reached for my pajamas and put them on getting into my bed and wrapping myself in my quilt and turning to one side of the bed, leaving space for a certain dragon slayer that will most likely visit her in the middle of the night. As she fell asleep she thought of the dream she has had two days in a row.

 _ **(In Lucy's Dream)**_

 _It was weird, no one could stand up to Natsu's breath attack, especially when he put it into full gear and let out so much power with it too, but he had taken it like it was nothing. "Alright I see that it's going to take more than that to take you down asshole, that's fine with me, but let me tell you one thing messing with MY Lucy will be the last thing you do." Wait a minute, 'my Lucy'? What's he mean by that! I felt my face heat up through the dream and I felt lightheaded for a couple of seconds. No! He could never mean it like that, well whatever, he's going to start fighting in a few seconds._

 _I start to get up but a sharp twinge of pain went through my ankle and I fell back down on my back, "Ow…"_

" _Hey Lucy are you alright?" Natsu said loudly over to me. "I'm fine, just twisted my ankle during the escape, probably." I said, sitting up and looking at Natsu's worry ridden eyes. All worry just disappeared as he looked towards his opponent and growled. "This is all your fault. You kidnapped Lucy, and you made me hurt her…" His eyes darkened a few notches and his whole body was enveloped in flames, crackling from the power. "You're going to pay for this…" His eyes closed and his whole body was now covered in scales from his arms to his face and chest. "I'm going to fuck you up…" He said charging to full power and activating Dragon Force without realising it. He looked towards me and his eyes flickered back to his emerald green eyes, and without words I knew he was going to unleash everything he had and he didn't want me to get hurt. So I summoned the clock master and hid in him, and told him to step back far enough but to be close enough to see the fight. Natsu looked back to him and closed his eyes again, and when he opened them they were tinted red with black slits for pupils, he was going to let loose all his power against this guy, not caring if he died or not._

" _Oh? So you activated Dragonforce huh? That's fine with me let's do this" He siad powering up as well. "Fire Dragon Iron fist!" Natsu charged him with all his speed and lighting his fist on fire, as he charged the mysterious figure readied his fist and before Natsu could hit him he stuck out his fist and hit Natsu's. Apparently equal in power the explosion overtook them and they both jumped back. "Hmm, quite a power you have there son" he siad shaking his fist around, "Thanks but that was just the first one i'm all fired up now, more than i've ever been before" Natsu said while stretching, "Let's do this, FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" He jumped up as high as he could and bring both his fists down as fire span around hitting the guy full on and getting sent back into the tree. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a monstrous stream of fire and hti where the other guy had landed. *BOOM* With the fire crackling away Natsu stumbled back obviously tired after two breath attacks in such a short time. He breathed in as much air as he could, he knew that was nowhere near enough to being that guy down from what he knew about him which was really little. He heard something coming, he readied again and out came out bruised and bloodied and obviously not going to win. Meanwhile, 'Lucy I cannot stay any longer than this! I'm sorry!" He poofed away leaving Lucy on the floor and defenseless. "Hah hah hah, alright you stronger than you seemed but can you protect everyone?" He picked up his hands and pointed it at Natsu. "I will, No matter what!" He shouted back at him. "Sure you can" He charged his spell but before he shot it he turned his hand to Lucy and released the spell. Natsu's eyes opened and he turned on a dime "LUCY!" I turned towards the blade and saw it coming faster and faster, ' this is it, huh. Goodbye Natsu, Everyone, be safe and Natsu?' I turned towards the running Natsu but I noticed something. He was taking off his scarf and he threw it at her as he stood in the way.*PIERCE* The blade went through his chest and now there was a hole in the middle of his chest, he coughed up blood and looked down at Lucy smiling. "Hey, it's okay I protected you…" he dropped to his knees in front of me, bringing his hand up to my head and pushing his forehead against mine, "Be good, Lucy… Protect Happy for me… please…And don't worry about fire" He gave her his star smile "It'll protect you from what I couldn't… Goodbye Lucy..." He said as the warmth of his hands disappeared and he slipped down to his side. I was terrified, I was shaking while I looked down to my left and saw that Natsu had a pool of blood slowly circling him, His body going limp. "N-Na-Natsu?" I reached over to his cheek and it was cold, "Natsu?" I shook him a tiny bit. It was then that I realized that finally, his life was taken while protecting me and he's never coming back. I bit my lip as hard as I could as I felt tears coming down my face and onto the floor. "NATSUUUU!"_

 _ **(Lucy's Pov)**_

"NATSUUUU!" I sat up in bed and looked around for him and found him sitting by me on the floor, obviously worried about what had happened in her dream. He was here, he isn't dead and he's in perfect condition, I started to tear up as I jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his chest and holding on for dear life. "Hey hey hey, what happened? You were having a nightmare and when you woke up you screamed my name!" He said worried sick as he tried to pry me off of him, but he couldn't my grip around him was to hard to break. "I- I thought you died… There Was this guy and you were fighting him and you were winning but he shot at me and, he tried to kill me but you stepped in and it hit you instead and killed you and it was so scary because I thought it was real and and!" I said as quickly as I could, "I was so scared because I thought I lost you… Listen Natsu i'm not going to hide it anymore I love you okay! I don't like when your gone on a mission without me and I actually like it when you sleep in my bed cause it makes me feel safe and I love it when you hug me and just you being around me makes me feel happy, and I just love you okay? I really, really love you." I said, digging my head in his chest. That's when I felt his warm arms around me. "Hey Lucy?" I looked up at him with teary eyes, "I love you too" he said pulling his face down as his lips came into contact with mine, I was surprised but I leaned into the kiss eagerly…

 **Alright Wow, I think that was a really good chapter, And before you ask yeah the next chapter is a Lemony Lemon so be aware of this. Anyway like always I accept any and all criticism so go ahead and give me a piece of your mind. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (Working on It!)**_

 **Alrighty guys here I am with your daily dose of Lemony lemons ! So yeah like I said this is where things get a bit heated so be warned this upcoming part is not allowed for the younger audience and should be viewed by people 18 and up! Enough of the formals let's get started!**

 _I was surprised but I leaned into the kiss eagerly…_

His lips were warm and soft. I pushed off of him and straddled him, crushing my lips back to his. He picked up his hands and slowly went up and down my entire body earning a soft moan from me. He growled as he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, to which I gladly gave him. His tongue darted into my mouth exploring every thing before he found my tongue. Then it was a battle for dominance and his tongue fought mine. He ended up winning and turned us over on the floor his body pressed up against mine and his hot breath going down my throat.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this Lucy" he siad kissing down my neck to the crevice of my shirt in between my breasts.

"This needs to come off now" he said lighting a low flame on his finger and cutting up my shirt and though my bra. "Hey!" I bumped him on the head with my fist " That was one of my favorite shirts and bras!"

"Ill buy you a new one" he said taking my arms and pinning them by my head with one hand putting kisses down to my stomach. Before opening up the clothes that he had destroyed he looked back up at me, asking permission with his eyes.

"Go ahead" I said looking the other way, my face getting another shade of red. He looked back down, pushing my clothes off my arms and threw it over to a corner of the room. He stated at my chest for a couple seconds before coming down and released a hot breath onto my nipple coaxing a soft moan from me. He enveloped my nipple in his mouth earning another moan from me. He let my hands go to show the twin the same treatment, as I tangled my hands in his hair and tugging it softly to which he growled at me sucking harder. It felt...amazing.

"I'm sorry I can't hold back any more" He siad quickly lifting me up by the waist and repositioning me back on the bed. He glanced at the skirt I was wearing at lit his hands on fire quickly moving his hand over, torching that away. He looked at my black lace panties that I had on with hungry eyes…

 _ **(Natsu's POV)**_

It was intoxicating. Her arousal to any normal person would have gone unnoticed and forgotten but to a dragon slayer, to me, it was a strain to just smell it as she walked past with that heavy around her. I could barely control myself from just taking her to her house and having my way with her, or at least that's what my instincts told me to do. But I knew better, she would hate me if I did that so I waited and instead just held my desires on a leash until she was ready. I burnt off her skirt that was taunting me for at least 3 years, she always wore that attire low shirts and high skirts leaving little to nothing to the imagination. It was black lace that stood in my way… I never knew she would wear this

"Tell me Luce was this for me? Because this does not seem like normal underwear for women.." I siad grinning before sinking my teeth into the fabric and tearing it off of her. I nearly lost it, the full wave of her arousal smell was just what the leash needed to be broken. I felt my instinct tug at me fiercely. I put my head in between her legs and gave her a quick lap with my tongue.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as her head went backwards as her hands went to my head tugging my hair closer to her and circling her legs around my head. I went to work on her sex licking and tugging the nub that had swollen a bit earning a torental moan from her and the moment I had entered her with my tongue she had tightened up greatly and exploded on my face. Her moan filled the entire apartment as she twitched still in her orgasmic high.

 _ **(3rd person)**_

As Lucy was lying on the bed gasping for air that she had lost during her orgasm she looked down at Natsu who had taken off his pants as his member sprang free from his boxers. "Like what you see?" He said, noticing her stare at him. He went back to his position on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. She closed her eyes as she felt Natsu loom over her and place kisses on her cheek and her neck, she had opened her eyes and looked at him giving him permission. As she felt him enter and hit her barrier he looked over to her again to which she nodded. He pulled himself out and reentered at full force, deflowering her. Tears had appeared on Lucy's cheek and eyes as Natsu kissed them away. After a few seconds of adjusting Natsu soon began at a slow pace, filling the room with moans and gasps. Natsu went faster and faster as his moans began to jump in scale and in tune with his lover's.

"Natsu, i'm close!" Lucy said before hanging onto Natsu neck before feeling the spring that had been coling in her stomach release and tighten around Natsu. "Natsu!" , "Lucy!" they said in unison as they came. Natsu bared his fangs and bit Lucy on the side of her neck as he finished. Lucy went limp in Natsu's arm as he lapped up the bit of blood that came down from her wound.

 _ **(3 Minutes later)**_

Natsu and Lucy lay down on the bed resting after their activity.

"Hey Natsu?" she said rolling over onto Natsu and getting comfortable on his chest. "Yeah Luce?" he said getting comfortable as well. "I love you…" she said slowly drifting to sleep. "Yeah. I love you too. More than you know…" He said planting a kiss on her head as he slowly fell asleep as well….

 _Meanwhile, sitting across from the sleeping couple was Happy with a phone snickering as he snapped a picture and flying out the window to show everybody the new couples triumph…_

 **Wow… that was intense. At least for me anyway since this is the first one i've ever done so don't kill okay? Well anyway this is the end of this fanfic so don't expect any more chapters! Reviews are your way of telling me what you want next! I have another project for this in the making so just be patient. That'll be all! Peace!**


End file.
